Almost Lover
by XHelloXGoodbyeX
Summary: Kaoru is thinking back on his times he spent with Tamaki. While they were all good times, he now sees that it was time for him to leave. He will miss Tamaki, but there is always someone else out there for the younger twin. Slight OOC-ness


**TAMAKI X KAORU~! **muhahahaha~!

Song: Almost Lover-Fine Frenzy

Disclaimer: Idon'townityoucan'tproveitmovealong

_

* * *

__Being alone, it's one of the saddest pains one can feel in one's heart. I, of course, didn't feel it until I realized that you were no longer _my _Hikaru, but Haruhi's. The loneliness didn't tighten it's cold hold on my heart until months after, when I realized that I was, indeed, alone. When Hikaru was no longer home when I was, when he no longer slept in the same room as I. When our _brotherly love _act was no longer believable, so we just stopped doing it. _

Your fingertips across my skinThe palm trees swaying in the windImagesYou sang me Spanish lullabiesThe sweetest sadness in your eyesClever trick

_I never really noticed, or didn't seem to care, but Tama-chan was always there. I was embarrassed when he found he crying that day, but now that I look back on it, I guess it's what I wanted to happen. Then, as time went by, I decided that replacing Hikaru with you, Tama-chan, wouldn't be so bad. You were different than Hikaru, softer, like an actual love. You were so cute when you said 'I love you' that first time. When we had our first kiss, I felt like I was in heaven. I had never realized how beautifully you played the piano till then, and it was one of my few life pleasures. _

Well, I never want to see you unhappyI thought you'd want the same for me

_When all the hosts had gone home, you and I would stay after, sitting around the piano. Being alone with you, and that sweet, sweet music, was like a dream. Forgetting about the world, even just for an hour or so, was amazing. You were like another person when you were playing the piano. Your usually goofy self was replaced with a serious boy, and even now I can not decide which on I loved more. Your goofy side made me laugh, but your serious side was amazing. _

Goodbye, my almost loverGoodbye, my hopeless dreamI'm trying not to think about youCan't you just let me be?So long, my luckless romanceMy back is turned on youShould've known you'd bring me heartacheAlmost lovers always do

_Ending a relationship, they say it's hard. Those fools must have never been in a true relationship. It's not just heart, it's a heart shattering, tear jerking, stomach killing experience, one I really never thought would happen. Not with you anyways, my beloved Tamaki. I guess is was selfish of me to think I could keep you to myself, but I couldn't help it. I loved you._

We walked along a crowded streetYou took my hand and danced with meImagesAnd when you left, you kissed my lipsYou told me you would never, never forget These images

_I remember it, I remember it well. The day we went into the commoner shopping area. The music, the people, none of it really stuck out to me but the feeling in the pit of my stomach. Then, at that little café you told me. You were heading back to France, didn't know when you be back here to Japan, but they way you smiled and held my hand, felt like it didn't matter the distance, we still be together. You asked how I felt, and I was tempted to say… _

No

_You cannot leave me… but I said I was happy for you, because I loved you._

Well, I'd never want to see you unhappyI thought you'd want the same for me

_I should have remembered all these months. Love was just a game pretty boys played, nothing more, right?_

Goodbye, my almost loverGoodbye, my hopeless dreamI'm trying not to think about youCan't you just let me be?So long, my luckless romanceMy back is turned on youShould've known you'd bring me heartacheAlmost lovers always do

_You kissed me goodbye at the airport, and called me that night, despite the time difference. In fact, you called me every morning and night, telling me about your mother, and everything that you did. It lasted about a month, then you resorted to texts and a once in a while call…_

_Then the calls and texts stopped._

I cannot go to the oceanI cannot drive the streets at nightI cannot wake up in the morning Without you on my mindSo you're gone and I'm hauntedAnd I bet you are just fine

_I began to wonder, I began to worry. My Tama-chan, what had happen to you? I called and text, wandered and worried. Cried and prayed, that you would call and would be okay. You did call, and oh how happy I was. But when I heard the stiff in your voice, I knew something bad had happened…_

Did I make it thatEasy to walk right in and outOf my life?

"_Hitachiin-san, I'm sorry but, we're thru. I'm going to be living here in France for a few years, and I don't need you to wait up for me alright? You have a life you need to live and not worry about when I will come back. Goodbye."_

Goodbye, my almost loverGoodbye, my hopeless dreamI'm trying not to think about youCan't you just let me be?So long, my luckless romanceMy back is turned on youShould have known you'd bring me heartacheAlmost lovers always do

"_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you,_

_Should have known you'd bring me heartache…._

_Almost lovers always…do"_


End file.
